babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
PHP
PHP Päkeijs cli $ apt-get install php5-cli Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * php5-common * php5-json * php5-readline Suggested packages: * php-pear * php5-user-cache The following NEW packages will be installed: # php5-cli # php5-common # php5-json # php5-readline 0 upgraded, 4 newly installed, 0 to remove and 9 not upgraded. Need to get 2 653 kB of archives. After this operation, 10,5 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main php5-json amd64 1.3.2-2build1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main php5-common amd64 5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main php5-cli amd64 5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5 164 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main php5-readline amd64 5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5 kB Fetched 2 653 kB in 60s (44,1 kB/s) Instoliŋ (Reading database ... 216031 files and directories currently installed.) Selecting previously unselected package php5-json. Preparing to unpack .../php5-json_1.3.2-2build1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking php5-json (1.3.2-2build1) ... Selecting previously unselected package php5-common. Preparing to unpack .../php5-common_5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking php5-common (5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5) ... Selecting previously unselected package php5-cli. Preparing to unpack .../php5-cli_5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking php5-cli (5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5) ... Selecting previously unselected package php5-readline. Preparing to unpack .../php5-readline_5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking php5-readline (5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setiŋ Setting up php5-json (1.3.2-2build1) ... php5_invoke: Enable module json for cli SAPI Setting up php5-common (5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5) ... Creating config file /etc/php5/mods-available/pdo.ini with new version php5_invoke: Enable module pdo for cli SAPI Creating config file /etc/php5/mods-available/opcache.ini with new version php5_invoke: Enable module opcache for cli SAPI Setting up php5-cli (5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/php5 to provide /usr/bin/php (php) in auto mode Creating config file /etc/php5/cli/php.ini with new version php5_invoke pdo: already enabled for cli SAPI php5_invoke json: already enabled for cli SAPI php5_invoke opcache: already enabled for cli SAPI Setting up php5-readline (5.5.9+dfsg-1ubuntu4.5) ... Creating config file /etc/php5/mods-available/readline.ini with new version php5_invoke: Enable module readline for cli SAPI PHP5 # apt-get upgrade 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 籌備升級中... 完成 下列套件將會被升級： * libapache2-mod-php5 * libxfont1 * php5 * php5-cli * php5-common * php5-ldap * php5-readline 升級 7 個，新安裝 0 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 5,032 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 0 B 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n n 放棄執行。 # apt-get install php5 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * libapache2-mod-php5 * php5-cli * php5-common * php5-ldap * php5-readline 建議套件： * php-pear * php5-user-cache 下列套件將會被升級： # libapache2-mod-php5 # php5 # php5-cli # php5-common # php5-ldap # php5-readline 升級 6 個，新安裝 0 個，移除 0 個，有 1 個未被升級。 需要下載 4,937 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 0 B 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #下載: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic-security/main php5-readline amd64 5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3 kB #下載: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic-security/main php5-cli amd64 5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3 kB #下載: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic-security/main libapache2-mod-php5 amd64 5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3 kB #下載: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic-security/main php5-ldap amd64 5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3 kB #下載: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic-security/main php5-common amd64 5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3 kB #下載: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic-security/main php5 all 5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3 B 取得 4,937 kB 用了 9秒 (536 kB/s) Instoliŋ （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 662112 個檔案和目錄。） 準備解開 .../php5-readline_5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking php5-readline (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) over (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.2) ... 準備解開 .../php5-cli_5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking php5-cli (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) over (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.2) ... 準備解開 .../libapache2-mod-php5_5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libapache2-mod-php5 (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) over (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.2) ... 準備解開 .../php5-ldap_5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking php5-ldap (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) over (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.2) ... 準備解開 .../php5-common_5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking php5-common (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) over (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.2) ... 準備解開 .../php5_5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3_all.deb ... Unpacking php5 (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) over (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.2) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-2) ... Setiŋ 設定 php5-common (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) ... php5_invoke pdo: already enabled for cli SAPI php5_invoke pdo: already enabled for apache2 SAPI php5_invoke opcache: already enabled for cli SAPI php5_invoke opcache: already enabled for apache2 SAPI 設定 php5-cli (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) ... php5_invoke opcache: already enabled for cli SAPI php5_invoke json: already enabled for cli SAPI php5_invoke readline: already enabled for cli SAPI php5_invoke pdo: already enabled for cli SAPI php5_invoke ldap: already enabled for cli SAPI 設定 php5-readline (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) ... php5_invoke readline: already enabled for cli SAPI php5_invoke readline: already enabled for apache2 SAPI 設定 libapache2-mod-php5 (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) ... php5_invoke opcache: already enabled for apache2 SAPI php5_invoke json: already enabled for apache2 SAPI php5_invoke readline: already enabled for apache2 SAPI php5_invoke pdo: already enabled for apache2 SAPI php5_invoke ldap: already enabled for apache2 SAPI apache2_invoke php5: already enabled * Restarting web server apache2 AH00558: apache2: Could not reliably determine the server's fully qualified domain name, using ::1. Set the 'ServerName' directive globally to suppress this message [ OK ] 設定 php5-ldap (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) ... php5_invoke ldap: already enabled for cli SAPI php5_invoke ldap: already enabled for apache2 SAPI 設定 php5 (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) ... Processing triggers for libapache2-mod-php5 (5.5.12+dfsg-2ubuntu4.3) ... Riförènses Category:Linuks päkeij